1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balun transformer, and more particularly, to a balun transformer that converts an unbalanced signal into a balanced signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an invention concerning a balun transformer of the related art, a multilayer transformer component disclosed in International Publication No. 2008/105213, for example, is known. The multilayer transformer component disclosed in International Publication No. 2008/105213 converts an unbalanced signal into a balanced signal and outputs the balanced signal. In such a multilayer transformer component, it is desirable to improve balance characteristics of a balanced signal.